


Shedding Armor

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: A Commander and his Jedi [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has a guilty pleasure, and Cody always knows just how to please his general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding Armor

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for my good friend bloodwingsniper on Tumblr. I wanted to share it here to boost the number of codywan fics. Enjoy!

If anyone asked Obi-Wan what his guilty pleasure was, he would have been forced to tell them it was removing armor. Not his own, of course, since he rarely wore any armor, preferring to rely on his razor sharp wit and the Force to keep danger at bay, but that of his commander’s. Commander Cody. Oh, just the thought of watching that man remove the battered white plates and peel down the bodysuit that clung to him like a second skin to reveal his own luscious brown skin…well he couldn’t allow himself to go down that train of thought in public.

He’d thought his secret safe, certainly Anakin had never noticed (and what other Jedi was he around enough to have noticed?), until one night in his quarters on the Negotiator. The day had been long and tiresome, not dangerous but filled with a near endless stream of tedious meetings. Cody and he had retreated to Obi-Wan’s private quarters, going over possible battle plans for the next engagement. Cody looked tired, not uncomfortable exactly, but sweaty, so naturally Obi-Wan offered the use of his shower. The clone commander agreed readily enough, but his hands paused just above the straps to his chest plate, and he licked his lips, dragging the corner of his bottom lips between his teeth. Obi-Wan watched, fascinated, as Cody seemed to come to some decision and favor him with a look so laden with intent that Obi-Wan felt his throat dry instantly. 

“Why don’t you help me take this off, sir,” Cody said, his voice low and suggestive. Obi-Wan swallowed hard, painfully aware of how quickly a certain part of his anatomy hardened after Cody addressed him, and slowly approached his commander, coming to a stop a mere hair’s breadth away. “I didn’t realize I was being so obvious,” he said. He rather liked how he had to slightly crane his head up to look at Cody when they were this close. Something about the angle made the darkness of Cody’s eyes an even richer shade of brown than normal. Cody smiled. “Not so obvious, sir, I just know what you’re thinking,” he said, a quick smile playing across his lips. Obi-Wan cocked his head and allowed his itching palms to rest on Cody’s covered shoulders.

“And what am I thinking, Commander?” Obi-Wan asked. He only had a brief moment to see the smirk that graced the commander’s mouth before he felt gloved hands taking hold of the silky hair on the back of his head, pulling his head back as Cody placed his mouth right next to his ear and whispered, “You’re thinking about how much you want me to fuck you, sir.” Obi-Wan groaned. As always, Cody seemed to anticipate his needs and desires and was eager to give his general anything he wanted. He released Obi-Wan and began removing his armor, his motions quick and thorough in their efficiency. His eyes bored into his general’s the entire time, not even looking down to take off his boots. Obi-Wan shivered under the intense scrutiny, deeply and ridiculously aroused by Cody’s steady gaze. Once he was in just his bodysuit he stopped. “You should take your robes off, sir,” Cody practically commanded, and Obi-Wan complied. There was something about the way his commander took charge of the situation, giving orders and yet still being so formal, that Obi-Wan really fekking liked. He stripped completely and let Cody get in his space and push him onto his bed and push his way between his thighs. 

Cody rolled his hips, and Obi-Wan hissed as his erection rubbed against Cody’s through the slick material of the bodysuit. A low growl rumbled out of Cody’s chest, and he attacked Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking and biting the pale skin as he rocked against his general. “You want me to fuck you; you think about it every day. Probably touch yourself in the shower thinking about me filling you up,” Cody whispered hotly, but Obi-Wan was incapable of responding. He was too overcome with feeling: Cody’s lips and teeth and tongue on his neck, the calloused hands gripping his thighs with enough force to bruise, the sweat slicking between them where Cody’d pushed his bodysuit down so their bare chests could touch, the almost unbearable pleasure as Cody relentlessly rolled his hips into him. He was so close, so so close. And like he always did, Cody sensed his general’s need and lifted his head and fixed Obi-Wan with a look so full of need that Obi-Wan came with a whimper, face flushed. His commander smiled smugly.

“So I guess I was right.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“You usually are, Commander.”


End file.
